


Experience Is A Must

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Of Jack, F/M, Female Jack Kline, First Time, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sam Winchester Has Issues, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack is curious and the only person she trusts to go to is Sam. How could she possibly know he's got *issues*???
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Experience Is A Must

The silence was an echo, Jack’s words hanging in the air between them.

“I want to know what sex feels like.”

Sam was stunned, blinking at the girl. No, not just a girl- a Nephilim. The most powerful being on the planet, probably only second to Chuck and Amara, currently dressed in nothing but a flannel that fell almost to her knees and asking for something he wasn’t sure how to give her.

“Um, that’s not, that’s…” Sam stuttered, then forced himself to breathe. “You’re not really old enough.”

A tiny furrow appeared between her eyebrows. “But… You said my mind is developed like an adult.”

“I… Yeah, it, it is, but that’s not accounting for experience,” Sam told her carefully, turning his chair to be able to face her. “You’ve got the thinking capacity of an adult, but not the experience to match it.”

Jack nodded slowly, understanding clearing her face.

Sam almost thought he was in the clear, but-

“That’s why I’m asking,” she reasoned. “Because I want the experience.”

Sam floundered and lost precious seconds trying to formulate a response. By the time he had a half-formed sentence on his tongue, Jack was right in front of him, crowding into the space between his legs. Sam leaned away on instinct, grabbing her hips to at least try maintaining distance. She felt deceptively delicate, slim and easy to manhandle, face set in childish determination. Nothing like a threat.

But her perfume… Her natural scent was that metallic ozone that all angels carried- the scent of Grace- and her skin was cold. Not the sweet coolness of Cas’ hands, or freeze-burning like her sire, but just cold.

It was enough to make Sam tense, heart double-timing in conditioned terror.

Jack didn’t notice, didn’t have the knowledge of fear just yet. She leaned in, their faces close enough for breaths to mingle, and bit her lip. “Um, I don’t know…” A quick dart forward, soft mouth pressed lightly and quickly to shock-parted lips, and then she was an inch away, blinking at him with guileless eyes.

Sam closed his own eyes and kissed her. Jack stayed pliant, letting him control it. Sam was good with control. He ignored his speeding breaths, tried to tell himself this wasn’t out of fear. Maybe only partly.

Jack caught on quick, answering the flick of his tongue by letting him in, and taking a sharp breath, almost a gasp, when he licked into her mouth.

She tasted of Grace too.

He broke away with a protest stuck in his throat. “Jack,” he choked out. “I can’t… Please-”

“Please,” she whispered. “Don’t stop, Sam.” Her fingers splayed on his chest, like little chips of ice bleeding through his henley. The amber lights of the bunker caught her eyes, making the sweet blue seem gold.

~~_(Did I tell you to stop, Sam? Did I-)_ ~~

Sam couldn’t hold back a soft sound that could be either desire or pain. The next kiss was… More. Rougher, harsher. Sam nipped at Jack’s bottom lip and she copied the motion, sharper than she probably realized, and he screwed his eyes shut, trying not to think too much about what he was doing.

“Jack,” he mumbled brokenly. 

This time, she broke away. “I researched?” She sounded eager, almost hopeful, like she had when he’d been showing her how to work the EMF meter.

Sam bowed his head, because, yeah- he’d taught her that. He should have expected her curiosity to lead her to the more graphic parts of the web.

“Turn around please,” he requested, because if he had to do this…

Jack scrambled to obey, turning in the V of his legs, and Sam gently pulled her into his lap. Either it was instinct or her research had paid off, because she leaned back against his chest easily and her feet hooked around his calves, leaving herself exposed.

It made it easier, practically speaking, to let himself skim his hand up the pale skin of her thigh, bunching the hem of the shirt up until he reached the soft fabric of her simple underwear. The damp spot surprised him- it shouldn’t have, it was her first everything, of course she was overly sensitive- and he lightly scratched his fingernails over it.

The effect was instantaneous- Jack shivered against him, leg muscles locking around him, head falling back on his shoulder.

Sam sighed, burying his nose in her hair, wet from a shower. The smell of shampoo was strong, nearly drowning out the scent of Grace. 

“Okay,” he muttered to himself, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strangled. “Okay.”

He hooked a finger into the waistband and pulled the flimsy cotton down, his other hand slowly unbuttoning her flannel. Somehow he wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

“One time, Jack, that’s it,” he said, trying to sound stern, but probably missing the mark. “One time.”

“Okay, Sam.” And she sounded sincere too, trusting and sweet, like he wasn’t going to hate himself for this later, for this…

Weakness.

~~_(Look at you, broken and bleeding, and still begging, too weak for the pain instead. Big brother would be so-)_ ~~

She was wet, crease of her thighs as slick as her folds, and Sam’s index finger slipped in till the first knuckle.

Jack choked on a breath, torso arching up, and Sam pressed down on her sternum, hand sneaking up to ghost over her nipples. She squirmed, nails finding purchase on Sam’s forearms. Sam grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to ignore the blood rushing to his own cock, trapped under the swell of her pert ass.

“Shh, easy, Jack,” Sam tried to soothe. “Easy.” Second finger, scissoring her open as slowly as he could. She was warm inside, the heat constricting his digits a stark contrast to the cold of her skin. “You gotta relax.”

“Sam, I’m, I’m trying, tryi…” She was shaking slightly, biting her lip.

~~_(I tried to play nice with you, Sammy, but you just had to pull that trick, and trap me here in this-)_ ~~

Jack was shivering, breath coming in little gasps as Sam slipped a third finger in, slower, painstakingly so, her walls tight and her own slick coating his hand. He paused, to catch his own breath and give her a moment to calm down, then twisted her nipple sharply with two fingers.

Jack cried out, more shock than pain. Head turned, face in Sam’s neck, and her teeth clamped around his skin, nails scrabbling and leaving marks for sure, hips jerking helplessly as she unwittingly fucked herself on Sam’s fingers. Sam obliged, stretching her open fast as he could without hurting her- _god, he wanted this over, please be over-_

And then it was.

Jack’s strangled wail was broken and loud. She shuddered in his embrace, her release spilling over his fingers as he drew out, dripping down her baby-smooth thighs. 

The lights flickered, something crashed and broke- Sam hid his face in her hair, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Jack's powers.

Everything was quiet for a few moments. Jack was breathing hard, lax against his chest.

“You okay?” Sam managed to ask, lifting his head. 

Jack nodded dazedly. She straightened slowly, sliding off his lap on colt-like legs. But she didn't venture far, staying close enough to turn and hug him. 

Sam relaxed a little, cradling her head. 

"Thank you, Sam," she said, still sounding innocent and sweet, grateful. 

Sam swallowed, pushing her back a little. "Never again, Jack, okay?" He sounded too unsure, barely any confidence in his voice. 

Jack blushed, but nodded, quickly pulling her clothes back into place. Dainty hands reached for him. Oddly enough, Sam let her kiss him again, tentative again, fingers curling into his T-shirt. 

He shifted forward for a better angle and then bit back a groan, suddenly reminded of the aching tent in his jeans. 

Jack noticed, breaking away. Her gaze traveled down his chest, to the bulge of his cock, and he could see the moment realization struck. 

"Can I…?" Her whisper trailed off, teeth digging into lower lip. 

And it was tempting for a moment. Sam could see it playing out in his mind: walk her back to the table, get her comfortable on top of it, and she was already eased up and loose, it would be so easy to thrust into her, to take what she was offering and… 

And wouldn't that be ironic vengeance? 

Sam caught her wrist before her wandering hand reached the fly of his jeans. His grip was too tight, her face tightening in wariness. 

"No, Jack," he choked out and he wanted to kick himself, because damn it, she wasn't supposed to look so disappointed. "No, okay? You…" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I've got some work now, okay? Before Dean comes back with dinner." He gave her and she relaxed. 

"Okay," she agreed easily. "I'll… Go watch one of those movies you gave me."

Sam watched her leave, blood pounding in his ears and arousal mixing with the last vestiges of panic to make him light headed. 

He grit his teeth, gripping his cock through his jeans. He could take care of it. Hell, he probably should, if only to get his mind off it. 

But there was blood on his arm, little crescent pools where Jack had dug her nails in. And now he was aware of the blood on his neck too, where she'd bit into the skin. 

~~_(That's not just blood, Sammy, that's poison. All inside you, everything that you are, just poison. Wanna try drinking it? Your own blood?)_ ~~

Sam got to his feet, catching the table for support when his knees wobbled. He needed a cold shower. 


End file.
